


Alpha Pride

by IceWaterSteam



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Justin, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Zayn, Pregnancy Kink, mpreg in later chapters, ziam mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWaterSteam/pseuds/IceWaterSteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was desperate, Louis'd say. He was desperate for a mate and love and someone to take care of him but he wouldn't do something like this. He was respondible and smart and new the rights from the wrongs, ups from downs, ins from outs. He knew enrolling himself in Alpha classes was wrong, which is why he'd never do it.</p><p>(Except he sorta already did.)</p><p>Or Liam, an omega, inroles into alpha only classes by accident (not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam sips his coffee, his throat thick and dry with sleep. His tongue heavy, the coffee not doing much to help, not refreshing enough, but hot and bitter.

"You didn't put any sugar in my coffee?" Liam asks, his voice deep and throaty. At this time of morning, with his deep voice and fit build only an alpha would be able to tell Liam was an omega, the least manliest, most submissive male to walk the planet. Liam found it shameful, because at times he could walk around and everyone would think he was a beta, an alpha even, if it weren't for the sweet scent he gave off, screaming at every alpha that he was single and of age. He hated the attention it gave him. every room he walked in, full of Betas and Alpha, all eyeing him, whether disgust or hunger. It's what drove his father away, the shame of an omega son when he was a great alpha. The embarrassment of having Liam around and knowing that they were blood. Being an omega made him sick.

Louis doesn't answer; he's furiously texting his alpha (,the thought of Louis having an alpha and not him made him want to curl up and die. He couldn't even succeed at his very purpose in life, to find an alpha an bear their children, yet Louis, who always promised not to submit to any alpha has a sweet boy, Harry, who's done more than enough to prove himself worthy to Louis).

"Louis!" Liam snaps, banging his fist in the table to cut off his childish giggling he was doing with Harry through text. "Liam," Louis asks, "what's wrong, mate?"  
Liam wants to bark back so many things, (his lack of an alpha, his prejudice from others, being an omega, life in general,) but instead bites his tongue and answers, "No sugar in my coffee."

Louis gets up with a roll of his eyes and practically throws 2 sugar cubes into Liam's coffee. "See, no reason to throw a hissy fit, Liam."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, but I've got Harry for that," He adds, "good thing, you couldn't handle all this ass and sass anyway."

~

Summers over, has been for days, yet the feeling of bonfires with Larry (louis and harry) and cafe lounging with Niall still lingers beneath his skin. He can feel the school too, and the responsibility it'll throw on him. Waking up Louis everyday and making sure he does his homework. Being Niall's partner in everything just so he won't have to met someone he wouldn't like.

It's been the same every year of high school except this is the last and people go crazy because they don't give a shit. (Liam doesn't give much of a shit either, but he doesn't flunk the last year much like everyone else.)

And this year he had to make sure Louis or Niall wouldn't be one of the kids that throw school out the window, especially with how far they've come.

With Harry to help now, he's sure it won't be as much of a hassle as the before years, when it was him juggling his grades, Louis' grades, Niall's grades, everyday life challenges and the problems with being an male omega.

But responsibility came early, by just a few days. A form is sent in to all students, simply asking if they were an alpha or omega.

[Alphas and omegas had different schools, different jobs, different lifestyles. Alphas had the upper hand at everything, except for carrying around a living body in them. That was an omega's job, the gift of life(, Liam doesn't think it's much of a gift).]

Liam makes sure Niall fills out his, and begs Louis to fills his out the moment he asks, or the task would be forgot. He even gone as far to step out of his boundaries and contact Harry so that he doesn't forget his. He expect to be yelled at for stepping out of line and telling an alpha what to do, but only gets a thank you back. (Liam'd really glad he [Louis] got someone like Harry.)

~

Liam lets his form linger longer than normal. When he gets the urge to fill out the little sheet off paper  suddenly stops himself and thinks to fill it out later, after he's roamed with Niall and shopped with Larry. He never does.

After an especially rough day, watching Larry snuggle and kiss and whisper things to each other, so in love, they don't even think to acknowledge the outside world, just each and their breathing.

Instead of hanging out with Niall on his first day of the last week of summer, he watches Larry breath each other in. Louis doesn't even comment on it, he's that wrapped in Harry.

Liam wants that.

He fills out his form.

Name: Liam Payne

Age: 17

Birthday: August 29th

He continues with the question and scribbles them down, rapidly, not bothering to go back to check what he wrote. Who cares if it's right?

7 questions later and he's gotten to the last 1.

A,B,O:

He thinks as he scribbles down his answer. He knows they wouldn't be able to change him to the right school for months, but it's also dangerous, so many alphas and so many things that could go wrong. He doesn't care.

A,B,O: A


	2. Chapter 1

"Louis, c'mon we can't be late!"

Liam watches as Niall struggles to get Louis down the stairs, but he doesn't help because it was a typical morning for them. Louis might not be a heavy sleeper but he dreads getting up in the morning. Especially if he's not waking up to Harry.

Liam's halfway through his ice water when Louis comes down the stairs yelling like a mad man. He's throwing his arms up and threatening to rip out Niall's hair. Liam makes a mental note to have Louis talk to Harry before they go to school.

After calling Harry, Liam makes sure the boys have their school bags. He brings them to school and even walks them in.

"You're not my dad, Liam. Seriously, we can take care of ourselves. You don't have to hold our hands and walk us into school."

"I'm sorry, would you like me to get Harry to do it instead?" Louis stays silent, bitting his lip as if he had something to say but refrained. Liam want's to apologize for being harsh (,he really does, he might tell Louis he hates him alot, but he really loves him), but Louis' hasn't shut up all morning and he knows how Liam gets on morning like these. Especially when he has to deal with something he doesn't like. He did his responsibility, but he didn't give half a shit about it.

"We're here Liam. You can send us off now. You're big 18 and 17 year olds, all ready to be sent off into the dangerous life of omega high school." Liam shakes off Louis' sarcastic words and shoos them into school.

He keeps his head down as he walks past the people, his shyness effecting him. He can't help but shudder at how many people were in the school, and hopes that many won't be this many at his. Although, an alpha school is naturally bigger than an omega's, and naturally more people will show up. Tears gather in his eyes as he realized what he's done. He put himself in so much danger, in fear he'd never find someone to be with. He can't believe he's became that desperate.

Liam realizes he's been standing infront of his car for a good few minutes. A teacher is standing in front of him asking why he isn't in class.

"I'm going to another school a few blocks away from here."

"You are an omega, aren't you?" Liam nods, playing with one of his curls in nervousness. "But there's no other omega school in this district. Let me go get the principal. We'll get this all cleared up."

The teacher rushes off, the clack of her hills stuck in Liam's mind. She's found him out, and how he'll be doomed to come to this school with Louis and Niall. He loves his friends, but he wants to go to an alpha school not be here.

He gets in his car and drives off before the teacher comes back.

~

He's late, really late. He's so late he can't even process the looks people give him as he rushes by. He can't even register the confusion and panic and interest the office attendances give off as they stare at him. He can't even remember how wrong this is.

He only knows school, work, books.

He walks into class and so many eyes are on him. He freezes up at the intense gaze of so many people. So many hungry eyes. Staring him up and down. He can almost hear their thoughts;Their hunger.

"You're late," the teacher, a beta, says. He knows what Liam is, Liam can see it on his face. "I know," Liam answers back, then adds a submissive, "I'm sorry."

There's a sudden uproar throughout the class, loud cat calls and wolf whistles. Somebody yells something, but Liam can't hear over the commotion. The whole class is crowded around him, and a curly head of head is shoving its was through.

"Harry!"

Harry stands in front of Liam, shielding him from the grabby hands of the class of alphas. He growls loudly and a few people back off, knowing very well to keep their hands off another alpha's stuff.

The class settles down, but Liam's still shaken. He knew doing this would cause trouble, but not like this.

"You okay, Liam?" Liam leans into Harry's soft voice. Even though he's Louis'  alpha Liam can't help but feel safe next to him instead of the class of hectic alphas.

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiles at him patting him on the back and laughing, "Louis told me you went to a different school than him, but this is ridiculous." Liam laughs at Harry's joke, just because it lightens the thick, heavy mood.

Harry takes Liam to the back of the room sitting next to him. The class continues, much to Liam's disbelief. He doesn't understand how he could be trampled 1 minute and then okay the next.

"Okay class I'm your new teacher, Mr.Timberlake. As you all know we have an omega and I expect you to behave until he gets to a proper school. Preferably tomorrow with that loud outburst."

Somebody with blonde hair and green eyes shouts, "How are we to behave ourselves with that tight peice of ass standing around here like-"

"You'd better find someway to behave yourself, because I'll personally have a more respectful alpha kick your ass," Mr.Timberlake cuts off an angry gleam in his eye.

Liam blushes in shame. He hates being the center of attention and hates to be the center of an argument even more.

"No need to worry about that, Mr.Timberlake, I might kick the ass of anyone who so much as looks at him the wrong way." The teacher grins at Harry.

"At least a few of you alphas still have class," Mr.Timberlake compliments,"I'm sure our little omega here would be grateful of your affections, Harry. What's your name anyway, son?"

Liam stares hard at the floor, his mind blanking. He flushes, breathes a little heavier. God damn, what's his name?

"Um..."

"Liam," Harry says for him, "his name's Liam."

Liam sends Harry a grateful look, making a mental note to later thank Louis for having someone like Harry.

"Alright class, as you all know this is your Alpha Physics class, which is just a fancy way of saying, I'm going to teach you all how to properly care for an omega. I don't know how they expect me to do that when I'm a beta myself." Liam laughs quietly at that. He likes this teacher, but mostly likes how he doesn't make a big deal about Liam. He doesn't act like someone's going to eat him, and that's a blessing.

"-Zayn with Liam."

"Oh, huh?"

"Since our omega here wasn't listening, let's go through that whole thing over again, shall we?" That earns a few groans, and a playful one from Harry.

"I'm sorry."

"We know," Mr. Timberlake answers with a cheeky smile. "Anyway, when this happens, and by this, I mean you, we have to follow a precaution and have one of the suitable alphas keep watch on you until you get back to your school. 

"All the alphas with their hands raised already have an omega, so taking care of you won't be an option."

Liam frowns glancing at Harry with his hand raised and realized Harry couldn't take care of him and Louis. He couldn't help but be selfish and wish he could. He knows it'd be to much pressure, and an alpha was designed to only care for one omega, but he didn't want another alpha taking advantage of him, something he knows Harry wouldn't do.

"Don't worry," Mr.Timberlake assures, "I've got the best alpha in this whole damn school to take care of you. Zayn?"

Zayn stood up, walking to the back to sit next to Liam. He looked like a god, covered in tan skin and a quiff of black hair at the top off his head. His sharp jawline, hazel eyes, and confident smirk was almost to much for Liam. He couldn't help but blush and squirm in his seat at the thought of this enchanting knight, saving him from the hungry eyes of awaiting alphas.

"He's not lying, ya know? I'm am the best. I'll take good care of you." Liam blushes and stares down at his hands. "I know," he answers, half because he did know and half because that's what Zayn wanted to hear.

"See," Mr.Timberlake says with a grin, "you're getting along already."

~

Class goes by fast, faster than Liam expects. Zayn stares at him through all of it, sneaking a wink or two in when Harry wasn't looking.

At the end of class Mr.Timberlake calls the 3 of them to his desk.

"Harry I've noticed you watching Zayn during class. Stop. Zayn I've noticed you watching Liam during class. That's good. Over the next few months you need to get very protective and possessive of Liam. You can't leave him alone, always watch over him. One slip up and Liam's mated to some random alpha. Got it? And Harry, I know Liam's your friend, but please let Zayn do his job. I wouldn't have picked him if he'd just use Liam. Now, I'm going to write you all passes, but Zayn you need to take Liam to the office to get his schedule changed to match your's. You're free to go now. Lock the door behind you please. This is my free period." He winks at the end of it, earning a laugh from the three boys.

They part ways in the hallway, Liam stays close to Zayn's side as he waves goodbye to Harry. Zayn has an arm around him, pulling him even closer, close enough that Liam trips over Zayn feet. Close enough that Zayn catches him before he falls.

Liam wraps his hand around Zayn's neck, Zayn's around his waist as they steady themselves.

"Hi," Zayn breaths. Liam blushes, trying to look around Zayn but only able to look into his eyes.

"I don't know you," Liam says shakily, trying to get Zayn off him.

"I know, but soon enough you will."


	3. Chapter 2

Liam can't help but stare at his feet as he and Zayn sit in the principal's office, waiting for the okay that Liam's classes had been changed to Zayn's. Liam could tell from the small growls Zayn released that he didn't like the office at all. Liam didn't know why, but he didn't know if he'd like to find out anyway. But Zayn had already told him he was going to know so he was going to know either way.

"Zayn?" Liam asks timidly. Zayn grins at him and Liam smiles back. "Yeah, Liam?" Liam shakes his head, now knowing Zayn was okay. Zayn's smile falters just a bit at that, but he continues to grin at Liam.

When the office lady comes back with two freshly written passes and a scedual change, Zayn begins to frown again, annoyance painted on his face. He grabs Liam's wrist and pulls him out his seat before Liam can even comprehend what's going on, so he trips over the legs of the chair. Excepting to hit the ground, he lands in the arms of a frowning Zayn who's looking at him like he's the most delicate thing ever.

"You okay?" Liam nods, unable to form a complete sentence. "It's always tripping with you, isn't it?" Zayn asks, grinning so big like it was the best joke he ever told and Liam can't help but laugh. "It's always tripping me with you?" He uses as a comeback. Smiling when he sees that Zayn's smile was still big and bright. "Maybe I like you in my arms," Zayn laughs, wiggling his eyebrows. Liam blushes and pushes out of Zayn's arms.

"We should be in class," He mumbles, nearly losing his breathe when Zayn grabs his wrist and brushes his thumb against Liam's vein before actually leading his way. Liam blushes when they walk down the hall. He's proud he got an alpha to hold his hand (or wrist but that's not the point) and his omega is basically doing backflips. But he knew this was only so he wouldn't walk off and die (but he seriously had no where to go if he decided he suddenly wanted to leave, and he wasn't stupid. Zayn looked as if he knew that as he smiled back at Liam, [his pointed canines looking oddly sharp, may Liam add,] but he nevertheless held his wrist tightly).

"Do we really have to go? Class is stupid," Zayn huffed, poking out his bottom lip in a cute, teasing pout. "Yes, we have to go," Liam giggles, actually fucking giggles like a 6 year old girl, letting out an unneeded squeal at the end of the sentence so it comes out high-pitched and Zayn couldn't look prouder. "Yeah, but I could think of so many other things I'd rather be doing." Zayn winks, and Liam nearly chokes, backing away in small steps as he tries to catch his breath. "Oh shit, sorry. Took it a bit far?" Zayn asks looking slightly, oddly worried. "N-no, I just-I haven't. You just frightened me." Liam admits, shamefully running a hand through his hair. He gasps slightly when Zayn grabs his chin and forces him to look at him, "Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. That's a good thing and I'm proud of you. Don't go giving yourself to everyone who asks."

Liam can't help but feel a soft flutter in his stomach at Zayn's caring words. His heart was beating faster, his breathing quickening. His palms sweat and his throat closes up. He knows what this is, and can't believe he developed a crush on Zayn, not when he'd only just met him. Zayn couldn't really effect Liam already?

"C'mon then, let's get to class." Zayn says, knocking Liam out of his thoughts. He grabs Liam's wrist again and leads him to their second period.

~

"You've got a crush!" Louis screeches, jumping around in a circle with a mischievous grin on his face. He looks ridiculous to the point that Liam can't help but laugh, even if he was annoyed by his behaviour. But seriously, Louis was delusional. He couldn't actually think an alpha would even mildly show any interest in Liam, especially not Zayn. Zayn who was sweet and protective and amazingly beautiful. Zayn who only spent time with Liam because he had to.

"I don't like Zayn. Besides, he could have any omega he wanted. He wouldn't chose me if I did." Louis coos, leaning over the couch to stare Liam in the eyes, his sparkling with determination, "That's the exact thing I said about Harry!" Liam frowns because it was, almost exactly the same words, and now here Louis and Harry were, shoving their love in Liam's face at every chance they got. He hates when Louis' right.

"I'm glad I'm not either of you," Niall buts in with a carefree smile, "you lot make alphas look like a hassle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated when I planned to, but I have this history of ignoring my stories to read other stories and taking forever to update. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for this and I do plan on updating sooner.
> 
> (OMG THESE NOTES ARE THE MOST SERIOUS THING I EVER WROTE)


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn wakes up the next day with strand after strand of his hair falling in his face. He yawns into his pillow and climbs out of bed. He didn't want to wake up today, or ever, but life offered him a new muse and it came in the form of a button-nosed omega. He grins at just the thought of Liam. He thanks the heavens his mom had gotten him up yesterday when he wanted to stay in bed and skip the first day of school. He doesn't even want to think about Liam getting paired up with some less suitable alpha that couldn't take care of him as good as Zayn could. He growls at the thought. He'd only just met Liam and felt a possesiveness over him. Just another perk to being an alpha. All mine, he thinks with a smile. He falls back into bed and dozes off to thoughts of Liam.

~

He's so late when he gets to school. He's missed his Alpha Physics and Physical Education, and should be on his way to Algebra. He's quick to look for Liam in the crowd of alphas, but he wasn't there. Ms. Jess, who most students would call Ms. Wobbles because she had a terrible limp, immediately asked Zayn where Liam was when he walked into class. Zayn wants to snap. He wants to scream and flip a table and stomp because he looks disgusting in that moment, he was sure. He hadn't had any time to get prepared this morning, and quickly drove to school. And, as soon as he arrived on campus, he remembered he had to watch over an omega, a Liam that was his responsibility and he was failing at it, and failing on Liam. He wants to yell out of frustration but instead calmly asks if he can find Liam and gets a small nod back.

He leaves the room as quick as possible, and checks the bathrooms first. Liam wasn't in any of them, no one was. For once it seemed everyone was actually in a class room, for once everyone cared about their education, which only made things worse for Zayn, because everyone was taking care of their responsibilities except for him.

He checks the office, his least favorite place in the entire school, and of course, Liam isn't there either. He asked around for him, but none of the people knew anything. How was that even possible, Zayn couldn't help but ask himself, He's the only fucking omega on campus!? But then again, be didn't actually expect them to know, they didn't really know anything. He exits the office quickly because he really couldn't be there anymore.

He ends up spending all of the class period trying to find Liam, and the next thing he has is lunch. He wants to skip, but then he remembers he might see Liam, so he goes.

He doesn't find Liam until he's paid for his lunch. He's sitting at a table by himself,looking moody and depressed, and then he hears Liam's laugh a few tables over. He glances behind himself to see Liam red in the face and surrounded by female alphas. He heads over to Liam without taking his lunch or really thinking about what the hell he was doing, and sits down next to him.

"Liam," he interrupts,"where've you been?" Liam turns to face him, a little surprised, before breaking into a grin and hugging Zayn until he couldn't breathe properly. Zayn hugs back hesitantly, but then Liam lets go and turns to face the group of girls.

"This," he says with a proud grin, "is the guy I've been telling you about. His name is Zayn, and he's great." Liam smiles at Zayn and introduces him to the girls. There's Sophia, Danielle, and Rose. They're the only female alphas in the whole school.

Liam seems to like Sophia the most, but he usually levitates more toward Danielle. He'd lay his head on her shoulder or rub his hand against her arm, or trades seats with Rose just to be near her (which also means moving away from Zayn, which also means Zayn getting extremely pissed and jealous).

Halfway in between lunch, Liam left to use the bathroom, and the alphas crowded around Zayn unexpectedly.

"He's going into heat," Rose whispers to Zayn, hoping the alphas around them wouldn't hear, "go after him and send him home before something happens." Zayn doesn't question it; It would explain the way Liam's been acting all day and his need to touch: The way he'd brush his fingertips against one of the alphas, or lean in just a little closer to Zayn. Zayn just gets up and makes it after Liam. Liam is sitting on the floor in the largest stall, his head leaving up against the wall and his pants at his ankles. He's fingering himself open, letting out little noises everytime he hit his bundle.

"Mmm, Fuck," Liam gasps when he sees Zayn. Zayn's head spins when he leans over Liam to see the damage. He hasn't hit his full heat yet, you can't smell him unless you're as close as Zayn is, (which no one else will be, and Zayn will make sure of that,) but he's still over sensitive and sweaty. When Zayn pulls his fingers out of him he lets out a whimper and spreads his legs.

He groans Zayn's name, which falls of as a high pitched whine. "Fuck, Liam," Zayn mumbles as he holds Liam up and pulls up his pants. "Why didn't you tell me about your heat?" Zayn's pissed and turned on at the same time, a strange mix but, what can you do?

"I'm sorry, alpha. I'm so sorry, so sorry." Another wave of heat washes over Liam, and Zayn's dick throbs. He can't help himself, and buries his nose in the crook of Liam's neck and takes a whiff. "Fuck, you smell so fucking good. I'm surprised every alpha in the school isn't lined up at this door waiting to-"

Apparently, Zayn doesn't have time to be turned on, because the bathroom door opens and closes, and knocks him back into reality.

Liam whimpers when Zayn pulls off him.

"Shut up and be quiet," he demands in his all-present alpha voice, if only to make sure Liam doesn't draw this unknown alpha to him. He turns to peak out the stall and sees a head of ridiculous brown curls, and green eyes staring back at him.

"Harry?" He calls.

This is just what he needed, someone who wouldn't fuck the brains out of Liam and could help at the same time.

Harry nods, and mumbles yes. Zayn nods him over. Harry raises and eyebrow but starts toward Zayn. When he gets close, as in standing out side the stall, his eyes and pupils blow wide and he says, "Oh."

"It's Liam," Zayn says before he gets any ideas, "he's gone into heat and-" He stops when he sees Harry wasn't paying much attention. Instead he was fumbling with the buttons on his phone. He looked over at Liam then stuck the phone to his ear. After a while he says, "Just needed to hear your voice, Lou." as if responding to someone. "Liam's gone into heat-" Liam whimpers loudly to show he's still present "- and I really don't want to fuck any of your friends."

Zayn shifts his attention back to Liam at this point. His pants have a large wet spot at the back, and he's rutting against the wall. "Zayn, please help me- Fuck! - I need it."

Zayn nods, he moves over to take Liam in his arms, only to have his hands slapped away. "Louis says touching makes it worse," Harry scolds before going back to his phone. He's noticeably much more calm than before, and less eager to get into Liam's pants. Whoever Louis is, he must be a miracle worker.

Harry sets his phone down and turns to Zayn. "I'll go to the office and call someone, you take care of Liam while I'm gone."

"Alright," Zayn agrees, letting out a shaky breath when Liam lets out a high pitched whine. Harry goes back to his phone, and after awhile, he hands the phone to Zayn who he makes hand it to Liam, who lets out a grunt when their fingers brush each other's. There's a pause before Liam grunts into the phone as a response, then does it once more. There's an even longer, more suspenseful pause, then Liam says, "No. I'm fucking this up. I'm fucking up everything." It's hard to understand him - he's fingerfucking himself again and his speech was slurred with moans and whimpers - but Louis says something back that Liam nods at, even though Louis couldn't see it.

He hands the phone to Zayn, who urges to reach out and brush the hair out of his eyes and kiss the top of his head. But he can't touch, and that's fucking him up worse than it is, Liam.

Zayn says, "Hello," only slightly annoyed, because here he is, not touching, and there Liam is, wanting him to touch.

"Tell him he's doing good, will you? He thinks after this, you'll never want to see him again." Zayn nods and then gives Harry the phone because Louis asks him to. He tunes out their conversation, but watches Harry leave without as much as a glance in Zayn or Liam's direction, then heads over to Liam.

He reaches out to pet his hair; Liam leans to meet his hand half way, but Zayn pulls it away, because No Touching.

"You're doing so good, Liam. So great. We'll be out of here in just a minute, and then I'll take you somewhere safe and..." Zayn doesn't allow himself to finish his sentence, mostly because Liam cums into his own hand for the third or fourth time since they've been in the stall, but also because he had no idea how he'd like that sentence to end.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He continues anyway. Liam pants harshly; He's shaking when Zayn brushes his finger against his arm. It such a simple gesture, and yet Liam grows hard again. "Zayn, I w-want you. Please Za-ayn. I need, um, I want..."

Zayn lets him trail off, his head thick and clouded with thoughts of Zayn knotting him. Zayn keeps repeating his motto in his head, No Touching, Don't Fucking Touch Him, but he's pulling Liam's thighs open to sit inbetween them, stroking them like kittens, watching Liam mewl like one.

"Zayn, I want you, want your knot. Give me, please. Give me, give me, I wa-"

"Not this time, not now. But next time. Definitely next time."

"Promise me," Liam struggles through pants.

Zayn sticks his hand up Liam's shirt to flick a finger over Liam's erect left nipple, cutting off Liam's speech. He went too far, he realizes, when Liam peels his shirt off, a silent plea for more.

Zayn can't go any farther, he can't, not without fucking something up. But Liam's nipples were pick, darkening under Zayn's gaze. Perk and dark pink, teasing Zayn. "I promise," He whispers before leaning down to taste one, before he feels a hand pulling him up.

He scrambles to stand, stares into Liam's eyes as he does. It's not an alpha that pulls him to his feet, but a bounded female beta, instead. Because she's less of a threat, Zayn lets her help Liam put his shirt and pants on then pull the boy to his feet. He feels a hand on his shoulder, this one rougher, gripping harder into his skin. An Alpha.

He turns to pounce on him, the heat pheromones still clouding his senses. But it's only Harry. Only Harry

He gives Zayn a disappointed look, shakes his head at him and turns to leave. Zayn ignores him and listens to Liam's soft whimpers in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's probably the closest thing to smut this story will get, cause I suck at writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, I'm looking for Harry. He... um, we go to school together and... Is he there?"

Zayn busies himself by toying with the lose string of his shirt, his stomach twisted in a tight knot as he struggled to swallow down his nausea. The person on the phone doesn't answer, but there's a hum of muttered voices before Harry speaks into the phone, annoyance clear in his voice.

"This is Zayn. I just... Do you know where Liam is, is his heat over yet? He and myself need to talk. Not now! Later at school. Can you, um, this is really important, and I need you to ask him to please not avoid me on Monday. Like, this may be the most meaningful talk I'll ever have in my life, so if you could just..."

He trails off, unsure of what to say or do. He's rapidly yanking on the string now, nervously waiting for a reaction. Zayn wants to cry when Harry finally answers, "How did you get this number?"

"I asked that Grimshaw guy. Will you tell him, please?"

"Yeah, 'Course."

Zayn breathes out in relief, almost slaps himself for thinking Harry would actually leave him hanging dry. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry doesn't answer, he was probably nodding, before exchanging goodbyes with Zayn. Filled with joy and relief, Zayn turns over in the sheets, relaxes his head against his pillow. He checks the time, only 3 in the afternoon. He deserves a nap.

~

Liam avoids him Monday. Zayn looked everywhere for him before first period, only to walk in class and find him at his desk fiddling with his thumbs. Liam ignored every attempt Zayn gave to talk to him in class, and rushed out the door the minute the bell rang. Zayn lost him in the crowd, but found him in Physical Ed, already changed.

Liam chose to sit out in gym. This was when Zayn knew for sure. Even if Liam craved a mate, he was oddly independent. The first day of gym when he learned he could choose to sit out, as long as he performed for five days of every month, Liam snorted and attached himself to Zayn's side, played the game of football and won most the points for the team. Both days he clung to Zayn waiting to swoop in and steal the ball, scored goals that had the whole class shell-shocked and Zayn a little proud. Couch couldn't wait to put Liam on a rugby team. (Liam wasn't setting foot on a rugby field without Zayn, because he seemed a little loss without him there, like he needs an anchor to come back to, or someone to shield him until he builds enough courage to make a move. Zayn was his anchor, and he refuses to play rugby. So Liam wasn't either. Not that Zayn would even let Liam step on a rugby field without being covered in packing peanuts, held to his body by bubble wrap if he decided otherwise.)

Today, the star athlete sulked, his body slumped foward, his face smothered by his hand. He chose to sit into a far corner, the dark one where none of the lights worked. The entirety of the class were focused on their stretches, whilst Zayn was focused on finding some kind of way to talk to Liam. If he could say a few words to him-

"Malik," couch called, a solid distraction from Liam, "since you think the rules apply to everyone but you, why don't you come up here and stretch for us?"

Because I'm not a pervert, Zayn thinks, but cooly trots to the front any way. He stretches, faces the wall as he touches his toes, wiggles his ass to the jocks whom roar with laughter, and a not-so-subtle handjob gesture when doing the butterfly. By the time he gets up, the jocks were rolling around on the floor with laughter and none of the stretches would ever be the same.

As Zayn moved back to his spot on the wall he snuck another look at Liam, whom was struggling to hold in laughter as well. Zayn's chest swells with pride.

~

Zayn attempted to catch Liam's attention again in Algebra. This wasn't a way to talk, more a way to tell Liam he got Number 7 wrong. Even through Zayn tapping rapidly on his shoulder and neck, Liam payed no attention to the boy, and the paper was handed in with a dodgeable mistake.

It really pisses Zayn off. But Zayn wasn't stupid, and realized he wasn't getting a word out of Liam, and with a temper time bomb that could explode any minute, Zayn gave Harry a surpirse visit at lunch.

It was just him sliding in the seat next to him, clapping him on the shoulder and squeezing it unnecessarily hard. "Hey Harry," he greeted, so sweet you could see the anger flickering like a flame behind his eyes, "Liam's been avoiding me today. Anything to do with the talk we had?"

Harry and the kid infront of him, a certified hipster, who's hair was a mess of short curls, thrown this way and that and sticking up on his head, also known as Nick Grimshaw, wore matching confused looks. Zayn couldn't even look at Harry, not because he was pissed, but because confused Harry was the cutest thing (, now that he thought about it, literally every facial expression on Harry was adorable and it was impossible to stay mad at him).

"Saturday night," Zayn clarifies, if only to get Harry to wipe that look of his face, "I specifically asked you ask Liam not to avoid me. He won't talk to me. He's look in my direction, like, twice today."

Harry blinks at that, and says, "Oh, that. Don't worry about, he gets like that after all his heats. He hasn't talk to anyone today. But he promised he'd talk with you later today, he'll keep it. He needs his space now, I s'pose."

Zayn nods, but as he leans over Harry to check on Liam (who is exactly where Zayn left him, thank Allah) he can't help but think space is the last thing Liam needs. He leaves Harry and his hipster friend alone, and shuffles across the lunch room to plop down next to Liam.

The girls Liam recently met during before his heat left as Zayn sat down. They gave him pity looks, Zayn hated that. He waited until the were gone to turn to Liam, and giving him a grin, as genuine as he could make it. He wanted Liam to sense that whatever was wrong, he could look to Zayn for comfort.

Although Liam looked at him, his face stayed down, and the depression still rolled off him.

"Hey, Liam. Don't worry, you don't have to talk, I promise. I just wanted to tell you a few things, okay?"

Liam looks puzzled as if he expected Zayn to demand him to, or even make him talk. The nod he gives is timid and confused (and yes, Liam's confused face is twice as adorable as Harry's).

"Okay," Zayn says, lets a comfortable silence linger between them before says, quietly, "it's about your heat." Liam face scrunches up in panic and embarrassment, he looks ready to dash from the table. Zayn frowns at his expression, but lets the look on his face stay, since it's appropriate. "What you did was stupid." The panic stays, but now accompanied by shame. Zayn isn't stupid, he knows that coming to school in heat was an act of desperation. He would never be able to understand what was going through Liam's head at the time, and growls lowly at the chance of Liam having been mated to some arsehole. Or even someone who harmed Liam.

"What you did was so idiotic, clearly not thought through. You understand that you could've been raped multiple times, or mated to a random dickhead, right?" The disappointment and anger in Zayn's voice closed in around Liam like a incredibly small box he managed to fold himself into. He nods his head, rapidly, because that was the answer Zayn was looking for, and everything else was irrelevant.

"I know you understand that, because you're smart, Liam. You're good at so many things, and alphas should be eager to have you, not the other way around. I told you not to give yourself to every one who asks; Giving yourself to someone who doesn't is twice as worse."

Liam lowers his head in shame, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm sorry, alph-"

"No, none of that. I'm not alpha, I'm Zayn."

Liam nods, but tears start to tumble down his cheeks. Zayn guesses they're tears of shame, but Zayn lets him cry out for a few seconds, before taking him in his arms. A peace offering, he's sorry for making him cry, but tear shed is exactly what Liam needed to realize how stupid of a decision that was.

"It's alright. I'm sorry, I really am. I just needed you to know that was a dumb move. I'm here for you."

Liam nods against Zayn's shoulder blades, his hands fisting tight around the batman printed shirt Zayn had on. He sniffles, rubbing his face against the soft fabric. "Okay." He breathes out, pushes off Zayn's chest to stare at his tray.

Zayn's doesn't like dropping his asshole act very often, but that was a pretty shitty move on Liam's part and he'd need him to realize that.

"Liam?" Liam looks up, wiping at tears in his eyes. "Yeah?" be answers weakly. "Do you remember what was said in the washroom? I'd like to keep my word if you'd have me."

Liam's expression hasn't changed, and for a moment Zayn wonders if he even remembers what happened in the bathroom stall, and the promise Zayn made unfairly; But Liam's eyebrows raise in surprise and his mouth curls into the biggest, happiest grin Zayn's ever seen on any one; His tears suddenly dry. Liam reaches out and hugs Zayn before he can react.

When we pulls away, his eyes are sparkling and he's still much cuter than Harry. "You're really going to help with my heats?!" Zayn nods, grinning himself because that smile on Liam's face is contagious. "Yeah, but this isn't something I'm just going to do," Liam deflates, "we still have a few months before your next heat and plan on making you my boyfriend before taking you to bed."

Liam practically screeches with joy, bouncing up and down in his seat. Zayn laughs, but the five minute bell rings, so Zayn and Liam share Liam's untouched plate of food quickly, and they both leave pretty happy.

~

"Zayn, when are we going to have our first date?" Liam whispers in Art, the last class of the day. (They got two electives, and to be fair Zayn had Liam pick one while he chose the other. Art was his choice, Choir was Liam's.)

"When ever you want. I'd prefer sometime this week, but I'd also prefer if you chose when you are ready."

"Tomorrow after school," Liam whispers, firm and immediate. "If you're ready," he adds as an after thought. Zayn nods, a breathless laugh on his lips. Liam gives a confused look but laughs along any way. Zayn's smile just grows wider, because Liam is really great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized all my updates are a whole month apart, you guys must be so annoyed. But I do have a few more ideas for this story, so the updates will most likely move quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

A little eager to get out of school, Liam almost literally drags Zayn to the front doors and bulldozes through them. Bouncing with excitement and clinging to Zayn's upper arm, Liam quickly scans the parking. "Where's your car?" Liam asks, grinning at Zayn, his eyelashes batting as if on purpose.

"I don't exactly have one," Zayn admits sheepishly. "Huh? Do you walk or something?"

Zayn shakes his head again, nibbling on his bottom lip. "No." Liam pulls another adorable confused face.

"Irideamotorcycle," Zayn spits out, praying he'd suddenly regain all the alpha confidence he had earlier today. When Liam pulls a sheepish, yet excited expression, Zayn doesn't know what to think.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." (Zayn can't understand why that reasurres him.) That's all Liam offers before he turns and runs to the parking space specifically for cycles, including bikes.

Zayn can faintly hear him saying, "Which one is it?" and "It better not be this two person bike. I won't petal, I'm serious", laughter in his voice.  Zayn laughs along.

~

The date went well.

Zayn actually wants to tell someone about it, because he's really excited, maybe even passionate, about taking Liam out again. It doesn't scare him, but there's this feeling in the pit of his stomach when around Liam, that he can't tell if it's good or bad. That's what scares him. It's not like what people always describe it as; Butterflies and warmth. It's more of an ache, like something is kicking him from the inside, and this want to impress Liam. Zayn's never wanted to impress anyone, he only ever cared what he thought about himself. (That scares him too.)

~

Speeding through cars on a motorcycle isn't preferably how Liam would want to spend his night. He doesn't even remember where Zayn said they were going, he's too busy screaming everytime they turn a corner. It's different than before when he was sure there was nothing to be afraid of, but now living it, he was sure he could fall off.

He clung tight to Zayn, until he was sure the dreaded bike on steroids was turned off. Taking off the helmet Zayn gave him, he thrusted it into Zayn hands and frowned. Pointing at the evil thing, he mumbled, "Never again." Zayn bit back his laughter after realizing Liam was serious. If he hated the motorcycle so much why didn't he just say? Zayn loved his bike, but he had a car as well, one he never used but on such special occasion he would've, gladly.

"I could've died on that thing Zayn," Liam scowled, once he noticed Zayn's laughter. Arms crossed over his chest, he turned away from him and huffed, not nearly as upset as he played himself off to be.

"From what," Zayn forced through laughter, "a heart attack? It was ok. You had a hold on me and I was going slow, you were perfectly fine."

"Going slow!? Everytime we turned the wheels made that little screechy sound!"

"That was you," Zayn laughs hard, and if he were drinking something, it would have rocketed out his nose. Not very attractive, but in his state Liam still found it cute, and couldn't help but join along.

Pretty soon the two boys were in a laughing fit over the stupidest joke in the history of, until Liam yawns only a while later.

"Tired? I could just go?"

"I'm alright, it's just, if I'm lucky I'm usually in bed by six," Liam confirms, a sleepy smile on his face. Zayn chuckles, because Liam looks like a little kid, his cheeks plump and haloed by his ridiculously bouncy curls. 

"Alright. But I would rather prefer you sleep. We have school tomorrow and all. It's quite late anyway. See you tomorrow?" Zayn said, leaving no room to argue.

"Yeah," Liam mumbled, "Goodbye."

Zayn watched as Liam walked up to the door and easily opened it, no key, no knock, no nothing. Isn't that dangerous? Rethinking telling Liam to lock the door, Zayn got on his bike and drove home. (But not without a quick smile to Liam whom was watching from the window.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a cute date for them, but I just decided that I'd write out a super long second date. Two updates in one day; Are you guys proud?!?! Happy Late Birthday Liam Payne! These TWO chapters were for you! And all of you that decided to put up with my late updating shit.
> 
> P.S. At some point Zayn is going to get incredibly possessive, just remember patience is a virtue.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be on wattpad too (unless I decide not to put it there) :3 it's like 3 in the morning im so tired


End file.
